


We Get Down To Get Up

by venomedveins



Series: Smoke and Ash [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mile High Club, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to a tattoo convention, Agron and Nasir join the mile high club</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Get Down To Get Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazzzedope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/gifts).



Agron closes his eyes and leans his head back against the too short headrest. The baby in aisle fourteen has finally stopped screaming, sleeping solidly against his mother's chest. Agron wishes he could get up and walk around, stretch his cramped legs, but he doesn't think the stewardess will take lightly to him pacing back and forth.

They're on their way to some tattoo artist convention - Nasir being asked since he's skilled in the traditional art of ta moko. It's not a craft he does regularly, but the few times someone has asked, they have come out beautiful. 

Currently, Nasir is drowsing on Agron's shoulder, long hair falling out of his messy braid. He's managed to pull his knees up, curling on his side like cat, with a black and gray striped blanket over his legs. He looks- Agron isn't really sure - less strained. He's been sporting a furrow in his brow as of late that smoothes out when he's asleep. His full lips parted slightly and breathing moist air against Agron's neck. 

The plane jolts a little, barely could be called turbulence, and the baby begins screaming again. Nasir startles awake, wiping at the side of his mouth with his thumb. 

"Sorry." He mumbles, pulling the arm rest that separates the two men in order to curl up closer on Agron's side. 

There is an elderly couple sitting across the aisle from them. The man glances over, grunting in disapproval as Agron gently raises Nasir's chin for a chaste kiss. 

"Seems we have an audience," Agron grins, cheeks dimpling. 

"Fuck 'em," Nasir replies, closing his eyes again. 

Agron deliberates for a moment before angling his body away from aisle a little and towards Nasir. He brushes the other's hair back with a few gentle fingers, leaning further down to press his lips against the corner of Nasir's. 

Nasir easily reciprocates, fingers drifting up Agron's sternum to his cheek, stroking his stubble. Agron opens up easily for Nasir's prodding tongue, but dominates the kiss with a slight angling of his head. Nasir's mouth tastes like stale coffee and sleep, but Agron can't help the frantic way his tongue seeks out every corner of Nasir's mouth.

Slipping the blanket to cover his lap too, Agron begins walking his fingers up Nasir's thigh, smoothing his palm over his hip to his ass. Nasir mumbles a kitten like mew into Agron's mouth, pulling away to pant against his cheek. 

"What are you doing?" Nasir's eyes blink rapidly, glancing around to see that the old woman has turned away from the pair but that the old man is openly staring.

"Mile high club," Agron grins again, pushing forward to kiss him again. 

His fingers begin to pull down the back of Nasir's sweatpants, trailing across his cleft. Nasir pulls back again, startled and wide eyed. He doesn't make a sound though, jaw dropping as the tip of Agron's finger presses against his hole. 

They had fucked this morning, a quickie to take Agron's mind off his slight fear of flying. Nasir had woken up desperate, stretching himself before sinking down onto Agron's cock to wake him up. He's loose now, the shower after not having wiped away all of the lube. 

Agron manages to get half his two first fingers in, easing them slowly up and down. Nasir's eyes stay wide, panting harshly in the tight space between them. The angle is wrong, not allowing Agron to get any deeper, but Nasir is hard, straining against the front of his sweats. 

"Agron, he's looking at us," Nasir hisses, hiding his face in the back of his seat. 

Agron glances over his shoulder, impressed by the gall of the gentlemen who is openingly gaping now, nearly turned completely in his seat. 

"Go to the bathroom," Agron whispers, pulling the blanket off his own lap. 

"I can't," Nasir shakes his head, "No way."

"Just pull your tank top down a bit," Agron replies, shrugging.

"No fucking way."

"Nasir," Agron's eyes grow wide, bottom lip sticking out slightly. It's the most pathetic and effective thing Nasir has ever seen, "I want to fuck you."

"Ugh," Nasir rolls his eyes, pinching Agron hard in the chest before scrambling over him to get out of the seats. 

He nearly bolts to the bathroom; holding a hand over his mouth to contain his giggles. To anyone else, it would look as if he's about to get sick. Agron stands a few minutes after, winking at the old couple as he follows Nasir towards the bathrooms. He tries to keep up a worried and sympathetic face, but nearly loses it when he reaches the bathroom. 

Agron opens the door and nearly groans loudly from the sight before him. Nasir has climbed onto the seat of the toilet, facing away from the door, with just the edge of his sweat pants under his ass. He glances back with dark eyes, smirking. Agron slips into the room as easily as he can, hunching slightly at the lower ceiling. 

He manages to slide the door shut, hunching over Nasir's back to kiss his neck, nibbling on his earlobe. 

"Hurry! Hurry!" Nasir groans, balancing with one arm crossed on the wall before him, forehead resting on it. 

"So fucking impatient," Agron teases, sliding a condom down and using the liquid soap to slick up his cock. 

Agron drops his head to bite at Nasir's shoulder, slipping inside him with one steady thrust. Nasir moans softly, breathing hard already. Agron begins slow, not having enough room to really pull out as much as he'd like. He focuses on grinding, pressing the tip of his cock against Nasir's prostate, not teasing but firm pushes that has Nasir gasping loudly. 

"You're so good for me baby. Opening up like this. You want it so bad," Agron mumbles into Nasir's ear, teeth gritted together. 

Nasir's reply is a moan, echoing in the small bathroom. Agron wraps one arm around Nasir's waist to keep him still while the other moves up, his large hand circling around to press tightly to Nasir's gaping mouth. 

"Hush. You don't want the whole plane to know how much of a slut you are for me, do you?"

Nasir shakes his head, eyes squeezed tight as he tries to make little aborted thrusts back onto Agron's cock. He can't move, knees killing him where they dig into the rough plastic. This isn't ideal, but Nasir isn't sure if he's ever been this turned on before. The idea of getting caught thrills and terrifies him. 

"Stroke yourself for me," Agron instructs, beginning to make quick rolls of his hips, not removing his hand from Nasir's mouth. 

Nasir can only helplessly whine, pulling at his cock as if it's the first time he's ever done it - chasing pleasure with no finesse. Precome slicks the way easily, finally allowing Nasir to at least set up a quick, jolted rhythm. He never understands how he can just go brain dead around Agron, drunk on cock and love. 

Agron's neck is beginning to cramp tightly from keeping his head down and shoulders arched. He knows they've been in here too long. The stewardess is probably wondering about the empty seats, and hell, the old fuck probably told on them. Regardless, he's not going to stop until Nasir spills.

"Baby boy," Agron murmurs, biting at Nasir's neck, "I'm so fucking close. You gonna come for me?"

Nasir nods quickly, eyes widening as he feels the tight heat in his gut twist once more. Biting into Agron's fingers, Nasir smothers his cries as his cock twitches and comes, painting up the wall and across the back of the toilet. 

Agron keeps thrusting, grinding hard against Nasir's prostate to milk, making sure to keep his hand over Nasir's mouth. When he's finally done, Nasir raises a slick hand to offer it to Agron. 

He immediately latches onto Nasir's fingertips, lapping the come and sweat off the digits. The overwhelming taste and scent of Nasir, Agron's whole universe, forces him into his orgasm - catching him off guard. 

With a groan, Agron pulls back as much as he can, slipping the condom off and tying it at the end. He tosses it into the side trashcan, not bothering to hide it under the other items. 

Nasir leans back enough to grab some toilet paper, cleaning up the wall and the seat before grabbing more for his cock. He manages to pull his sweat pants back up, but is unable to move due to lack of space.

"You are amazing," Agron praises, moving back to kiss Nasir's cheek. 

"Yeah yeah, you nympho. Take me back to the seat so I can nap," Nasir replies, rolling his eyes but catching Agron's mouth in a sweet kiss. 

Agron yanks the bathroom door open again, backing out of it before helping Nasir. Surprisingly, no one in the back seats seems to be paying attention, though Agron swears he sees a teenage girl snap a picture of them on her phone. 

When they get back to the seat, Agron lets Nasir curl up half in his lap, not sleeping really but cuddling and tracing the hidden tattoo on Agron's hip. Agron tangles his own fingers in Nasir's now loose hair, glancing out his window into the night sky. He's nearly asleep when he hears the hissing from across the aisle. 

"Hey!"

Rolling his head to the side as to not disturb Nasir, Agron raises his eyebrow at the man across the aisle. 

"Take my card."

Agron reaches out with a tentative hand, pulling the thick paper from the man's wrinkly fingers. Printed in nice, crisp font Agron reads:

_Ethan Cooper  
Hunks and Huns Adult Film Company  
814-625-9875_

Agron never shows Nasir the card, but can't stop giggling the rest of the plane ride. 


End file.
